


Если я попаду на Небеса

by WTF_J2_SPN_Final_Cut_2021 (WTF_J2_SPN_2019)



Series: WTF J2 & SPN. Final Cut 2021. Тексты G - PG-13. Миди [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Post-Episode: s15e20 Carry On, elemements of het
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_Final_Cut_2021
Summary: История размытого пятна
Series: WTF J2 & SPN. Final Cut 2021. Тексты G - PG-13. Миди [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123286
Kudos: 6





	Если я попаду на Небеса

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: повествование от первого лица, неканонные родственные связи

Дорогая миссис Тесс. Благодарю, что разрешили мне рассказать о своей проблеме письменно. Знаете, я до последнего класса старшей школы вела дневник, поэтому мне проще поведать мою историю бумаге. Ну, мы с вами понимаем, что бумага здесь понятие условное, ведь пишу я в почтовой программе и вместо ручки у меня клавиатура. Обещаю быть честной в своих воспоминаниях.

Итак, жизнь моя началась семь лет назад, когда я первый раз увидела Матео. Был излет лета, но жара все еще держалась ночами. Я собирала вещи — через неделю должна была ехать в колледж в Эндрюсе. Мать настояла, чтобы я обучалась бухгалтерскому учету и делопроизводству. «Самое главное, ты должна найти хорошего мужа, — твердила она, — но и сама не должна без дела сидеть». Истинная католичка. 

Выпускные тесты я сдала отлично, баллов хватало и на хороший университет, но мама не захотела отпускать меня далеко. А от нашего Кермита — это городишко недалеко от границы с Нью-Мехико — до Эндрюса несколько часов на машине.

Я была рада возможности вырваться из родительского дома, пусть мать грозилась приезжать каждое воскресенье, чтобы ходить со мной в церковь. Даже присмотрела на карте ближайшую к кемпингу.

В прекрасном настроении, а в те дни оно у меня всегда было таким, я вышла к перекрестку на соседней улице, где мы договорились встретиться с подругой, запамятовала ее имя. Мы с ней волонтерили в столовой для бездомных, и это посещение должно было стать для меня последним.

И вот тогда я увидела Матео. Представьте, перед светофором стоит голубой фольксваген с откидным верхом, а в нем шикарный брюнет, который белозубо улыбается и машет мне рукой. Я стояла как дура, с открытым ртом и пылающими от смущения щеками. А когда загорелся зеленый, его машина с визгом сорвалась с места и, проскочив перекресток, остановилась подле меня. Словно его не пугали штрафы за остановку посреди пешеходного перехода. Его и впрямь ничего никогда не пугало. Бесстрашие бурлило в его крови, подогретое жарким техасским солнцем.

Первый день мы толком не поговорили, он лишь спросил мое имя. На второй прогулялись до центральной площади. На третьей я уехала с ним. Не собиралась, на самом деле, так вышло. Он сказал — а поехали со мной, совсем, навсегда. И я кивнула. Ни вещей с собой не было, ничего. К вечеру мы были уже далеко. Хорошо, у меня хватило ума позвонить родителям, чтобы с полицией не искали. Трубку взял отец. Выслушал, переспросил только: «С парнем?» и сухо уронил: «Не звони больше». Неплохо, мать бы сказала: «Не дочь ты мне больше».

И началась наша счастливая жизнь.

Это было сумасшествие, такой контраст с обстановкой, в которой я росла. Отбой в нашем доме был в десять вечера — мы с Матео могли не спать ночами. У родителей еда по часам и только после молитвы, за столом никаких вольностей — мы ели в постели перед телевизором, смеялись и кидались друг в друга чипсами. Свобода опьяняет не хуже любви. А влюбилась я как кошка, совсем голову потеряла.

Мы занимались любовью — Матео говорил «трахались», но мне больше нравится так — несколько раз в день, везде, где было можно. Больше всего запомнился вечер в кинотеатре под открытым небом. Яркий прямоугольник экрана на фоне темного неба, из магнитолы музыка со стрельбой и криками. Я лежу с задранной юбкой на заднем сидении, а Матео, нависнув сверху, входит в меня. Лицо напряженное, пот на висках, губа прикушена, а глаза блестят, отражая свет экрана. Откидной верх прикрыт наполовину, вокруг множество других машин. И стыдно, и сладко.

Я никогда не знала, чем занимается Матео, кем работает. Денег всегда хватало, он покупал мне красивые вещи и водил в рестораны. Переезжали мы часто, в каждом городе не задерживались дольше месяца. Я спрашивала, он говорил — машинами торгую. И правда, раз заехали в гараж его друзей, а когда он ушел с ними «на минутку», я от скуки сунула нос в не до конца закрытую дверь отдельного бокса. И там стояла такая красавица: ярко-красная, с хромированными дисками, роскошная. Знаете, когда с первого взгляда понятно, что цена ей миллион.

Я потом посчитала — восемь месяцев длилось мое счастье, всего восемь. Замуж меня он, правда, не звал, но я не сомневалась — мы предназначены друг другу небесами. И когда в апреле я увидела две полоски, запела от радости. Вот вечером вернется уехавший по делам Матео и обнимет меня. Скажет, что мы теперь семья, и, возможно, даже сегодня сделает мне предложение. Я была невозможно наивной тогда, в свои девятнадцать.

О гибели Матео я узнала через час из новостей. На весь экран телевизора на обочине какого-то там шоссе полыхал наш перевернутый фольксваген. Корреспондент, за спиной которого пожарные заливали водой из шлангов огонь, сообщил, что водитель не выжил.

А наутро ко мне пришли федералы, и я узнала, что мой Матео — глава преступной международной группировки, которая занималась похищениями дорогих машин и нелегальной продажей их по всему миру. Пока они обыскивали номер, в моей голове по кругу ворочалась одна мысль: «Слава Иисусу, что не наркотики».

В один миг моя счастливая жизнь, с семьей, планами на будущее, закончилась. Я осталась совершенно одна, без денег, без образования, беременная. Идти было некуда, родители от меня отвернулись.

К счастью, меня не арестовали, я лишь подписала какие-то бумаги. Потом собрала чемодан и села в первое попавшееся такси. Хотелось уехать подальше. Водитель сам тормознул у мотеля на окраине и, обернувшись, бросил мне на колени стянутую резинкой толстую пачку денег.

— Матео сказал передать, если с ним что-то случится. Ну что застыла, вылезай давай!

Я сидела не шелохнувшись, вцепившись в деньги. Было так жутко, что я двинуться не могла, не то что выйти из машины. 

Водитель вытащил наружу меня, чемодан, за руку подвел к стойке регистрации, позвонил в звонок. Пока не пришел служащий, выдрал из моих сведенных судорогой пальцев пачку денег и сунул в мою сумку. И ушел, припечатав «ненормальная!» Так я снова осталась одна.

А через три дня я встретила Сэма Винчестера.

Я торчала на летней веранде кафе. В апреле в Техасе уже можно сидеть на улице. Думала о своем. Точнее, не думала. Я тогда не могла ни думать, ни что-то делать. Была как муха в паутине, еле шевелилась, вяло соображала.

— Мисс, у вас все хорошо? — обратился ко мне посетитель, мужчина с приятным лицом, с чуть седыми волосами, собранными в хвост. Он мне напомнил нашего пастора, и лишь поэтому я кивнула:

— Спасибо, все в порядке.

Вышло сипло, я давно уже ни с кем не говорила.

— Точно? — Мужчина не отставал. — Я наблюдал: вы сидите так, глядя в одну точку, уже около часа. Ваш кофе давно остыл.

В нашем доме кофе не водился, мать считала его богопротивным напитком. Кофе мне не нравился, горчил на языке, но я каждый день все эти восемь месяцев назло ей насильно вливала его в себя. К тому же Матео его любил.

— Остыл? — переспросила я и смахнула чашку со стола.

И удивилась, что незнакомец улыбнулся. Одними глазами, но так светло, что я невольно заразилась его весельем и улыбнулась в ответ. Попыталась. Губы забыли, что такое улыбка.

Когда он спросил о моих проблемах, сказала, что у меня был парень и он погиб.

Я думала, что понравилась ему, я достаточно привлекательная девушка. И только позже поняла — он меня пожалел. Подобрал как котенка. Как брошенного, бездомного котенка.

Не знаю, какие планы на меня были у Сэма. Может, он хотел дать мне время прийти в себя, а затем передать под защиту друзей — я наплела про каких-то своих вымышленных друзей — и дальше жить своей жизнью. Может быть. Но не существовало для меня никакого надежного места, как и людей, которые могли мне помочь. Поэтому я приложила все силы, мобилизовала всю свою привлекательность, чтобы как можно быстрее оказаться у Сэма в койке.

Я показала ему тест уже через три недели, мне надо было торопиться. Мы колесили по мелким городкам в Техасе и как раз остановились на несколько дней в домике его друзей, который были в отъезде. 

На две полоски Сэм отреагировал странно. Он изменился в лице и выскочил во двор. В окно я видела, как он подошел к своей здоровенной машине и, нагнувшись, положил руки на крышу и уперся в них лбом. Его плечи вздрагивали, словно он смеялся. Или плакал. 

Я уже говорила, что он ездил на старой машине, длинной, как корабль? Все время забываю ее марку. Внутри у нее все гремело, двери скрипели, сидения, жесткие, неудобные, были обтянуты потертой кожей. И пахло в салоне странно. Я раз предложила ее продать, какой-нибудь любитель раритетных тачек отвалил бы неплохую сумму. А что, можно было купить несколько новых машин. Сэм на меня так зыркнул, что я мигом заткнулась.

В общем, он, посовещавшись с машиной на мой счет, вернулся радостный, аж глаза светились. 

— Я счастлив, что у меня… у нас будет ребенок. — Он обнял меня, но тут же отстранился и с тревогой заглянул мне в лицо. — Только у меня к тебе просьба: если будет сын, я назову… назовем его Дин, а если дочь, то Мэри. Мне это жизненно необходимо.

— Хорошо, — быстро ответила я, — если мы поженимся. Мы же поженимся? — и тут же затараторила, чтобы он не подумал, что я выпрашиваю: — Понимаешь, у меня родители католики, очень строгие. Мне будет сложно им объяснить…

— Конечно, — легко согласился Сэм.

И у меня с души упал огромный камень. Моему будущему ребенку нужен дом, мне тоже, плюс не помешает хороший доход и надежный мужчина рядом. И мне совершенно не было стыдно, ни капельки.

После известия, что он «станет папой», Сэм засуетился, объявил, что раз у нас теперь семья, то хватит жить на колесах — да! — надо осесть в доме, желательно своем — о да! Сказал, что займется решением этого вопроса, и уехал на неделю-две, по его словам.

Я думала — он сбежал. Наобещал с гору и испугался. На звонки отвечал через раз и невнятно. Но ровно через четырнадцать дней Сэм появился на пороге, довольный и уставший, сказал, что купил нам дом в Остине и что мы тотчас едем туда.

Кермит, Остин… Господи, Отец Всемогущий, я когда-нибудь выберусь из этого раскаленного штата? Ну пожалуйста! Обещаю усердно молиться.

Дом мне очень понравился. Красивый, крепкий и, главное, гораздо больше того, в котором росла я. Просторная гостиная, уютная кухня, на втором этаже три комнаты. Я сразу определила, где будет детская — вот эта угловая, под скатом крыши, а где моя комната. Точнее, наша с Сэмом спальня.

Набегавшись по дому, я остановилась на открытой террасе и осмотрелась. Район был тихим и зеленым. Соседние дома было не разглядеть из-за густых крон деревьев. Красота! А какой замечательный задний дворик! Мы будем там с сыном играть в мяч. Я не сомневалась, что у меня родится сын. И пусть его зовут Дином, неплохое имя. Хотя с большим удовольствием я бы назвала его в честь отца.

Я спросила — почему Остин. Сэм сказал, что нашел работу в городской библиотеке. Оклад библиотекаря — не тот доход, на который я мысленно рассчитывала, чтобы сидеть дома с ребенком. Да еще ипотека…

— А сколько мы каждый месяц должны выплачивать за дом? — Я прикидывала, останется ли нам средств хотя бы на еду.

— Ничего, — Сэм пожал плечами, — я заплатил за него полную сумму, сразу.

Я уставилась на него, потеряв дар речи. Мой будущий муж тайный миллионер?

Сэм смутился.

— Один родственник, очень-очень дальний, оставил мне наследство.

— Родственник? — тупо переспросила я.

— Да, дядя Бобби. Он умер, и в Су-Фолсе у него старый дом, вот. И представитель местной власти помогла… помог быстро его продать.

— Наверно, это был непростой дом, раз тебе хватило денег на покупку нашего здесь, в хорошем районе.

— У дяди был немаленький участок земли в собственности, и банк с большой радостью его купил, — туманно пояснил Сэм, И, желая перевести разговор, обнял меня за плечи и развернул лицом к крыльцу. — Смотри, милая, это наш дом. Не думай ни о чем, не волнуйся. Теперь у тебя есть дом.

И я разревелась. Как все-таки сказывается на эмоциональном состоянии беременность.

Боюсь, как бы вы, миссис Тесс, не посчитали меня мошенницей. Не приведи Господь! Я честная женщина и честно сказала Сэму, что у меня тоже есть некая сумма в приданное, и чтобы он позволил мне самой купить мебель и прочие штуки, в виде штор, постельного белья и стиральной машины.

Расписались мы быстро и тихо, ни гостей не пригласили, ни праздника не устроили. Сходили после регистрации в ресторан. И началась моя семейная жизнь. Не такая, о которой мечталось, но не мне выбирать. 

Я с удовольствием обживалась в собственном доме, где была сама себе хозяйка. Было очень приятно покупать разные мелочи, продумывать обстановку. Все личные вещи пришлось приобретать с нуля, потому что у меня с собой был только чемодан, да и у Сэма лишь самое необходимое. Единственное, что он привнес в дом своего, — несколько портретов в рамках: его покойные родители, его любимый покойный брат и немного самого Сэма в разном возрасте. Эти портреты он развесил на стене в гостиной и попросил не трогать. 

Каждый раз, когда я смотрела на них, меня накрывало раздражением. То ли потому, что в моем доме перебор покойников, то ли потому, что я сама ни одного портрета родственников прибавить к этой «галерее» не могла.

Сэм стал ходить на работу в эту свою библиотеку, пропадал там целыми днями. Никто не мешал мне мечтать, как буду заниматься малышом, и, главное, — тосковать по Матео. Я так по нему тосковала! С Сэмом было спокойно, надежно, но неимоверно скучно. Я привыкла, что у нас с Матео постоянно кипели страсти — то мы ругаемся, орем друг на друга, как в итальянских сериалах, то миримся жарко. То, глядя на комедию по телевизору, мы смеемся во все горло, то плачем, если это мелодрама. Матео был очень сентиментальным. А Сэм, он… застывший какой-то, замороженный. Я несколько раз пыталась его расшевелить, провоцировала, устраивала скандалы со слезами. Ну хоть какое-то подобие чувств! Он только успокаивал меня, гладил по голове и говорил, что это гормоны. Его совершенно не интересовал телек, мы никогда не сидели по вечерам на диване, обсуждая фильмы. Мы вообще ничего не делали вместе, кроме как ели и спали.

Вы, миссис Тесс, спрашиваете, как обстояли наши дела в интимном плане. Мне сложно это обсуждать открыто, даже письменно. Но я постараюсь.

Матео был очень горяч, и в постели тем более. Секс он любил жесткий, даже, можно сказать, яростный. Часто заламывал мне руки, словно брал насильно. Все эти, знаете, грязные словечки, ролевые игры с принуждением и доминированием.

По сравнению с Матео Сэм же был не привлекательней селедки. Я просила пожестче, ну хотя бы отшлепать немного. Сэм пугался, говорил, что со мной нельзя так, можно повредить ребенку. И был до тошноты нежен со своими долгими прелюдиями.

Наверно, все дело в возрасте. Сэм меня старше на двадцать лет. Если быть честной, на двадцать три. По возрасту он годился мне в отцы, на улице меня часто принимали за его дочь. Нас это не напрягало, но вот с супружескими обязанностями не сложилось, да. Я отбывала их постольку-поскольку, все время представляя вместо Сэма Матео. Да и Сэма, по-моему, секс не интересовал. Как и телевизор. Вот написала это и рассмеялась. Но и правда, сорок два года — почти старик. Но все равно он мой официальный муж и отец моего ребенка. Я по-своему к нему привязалась и старалась заботиться о нем в меру сил. И даже привыкла готовить ему дурацкие салаты из овощей и зелени. Сама я, как и Матео, любила стейки с кровью.

Сэм часто, раз в три недели, уезжал на несколько дней в командировки. Говорил, научные конференции по работе. Возвращался уставшим, но довольным. В эти дни я отдыхала душой, гуляла по парку, магазинами, болтала с соседкой Бетти. Она милая, хорошо знала город и однажды потащила меня на экскурсию. На ее машине мы объехали центр, поглазели на Капитолий, Бетти повела меня в Музей искусств, хотя я совершенно равнодушна к живописи и скульптуре.

Бетти жалела, что мы не приехали раньше, в марте, когда в городе проходит музыкальный фестиваль, на который съезжается толпа музыкантов и играют несколько дней напролет. И слава Богу, как по мне. Но она все равно грозилась как-нибудь затащить меня на Шестую улицу послушать живую музыку.

Я молилась Иисусу и Деве Марии, чтобы роды начались как можно позже и Сэм ничего не заподозрил. Дин появился на свет в положенное время, такой маленький, беззащитный, и обиженно завопил. Волосы у него были темно-русые, а кожа смугло-желтоватая, но врач сказал, что так бывает у младенцев. Слава Господу, он не был похож на Матео. А то меня вдруг сжалось сердце, что Сэм откажется от сына перед всеми.

— А глазки интересные, зелеными будут, — сказал доктор, рассматривая моего малыша.

Я счастливо выдохнула, пусть хоть глаза будут как у отца. А у взмокшего от волнения Сэма, который весь процесс родов держал меня за руку и успокаивал как мог, при этих словах нервно дернулся угол рта, показалось, что он расплачется.

Сэм так радовался появлению малыша в доме, возился с ним. Вставал ночами, когда тот плакал, менял ему памперс, приносил мне под бок покормить. Взял на работе отпуск, чтобы как можно больше времени быть с нами. Но я, наоборот, очень уставала от его постоянного присутствия. И в тоже время мне приходилось прикладывать много усилий, чтобы Сэма просто замечать. Странно, да. Я смотрела на него и видела Матео. Как я готовлю ему завтрак, как он сидит на террасе вечером и курит. Как жарит острые колбаски на заднем дворе по воскресеньям.

Как только мы вернулись домой из больницы, я выдвинула Сэму требование.

— С этой минуты я не желаю слышать ни одного слова о твоем покойном брате. В этом доме теперь будет только один Дин, и это он, — я показала на сына. — Я выполнила твою просьбу насчет его имени, пойди и ты мне навстречу.

Про то, что ответным условием на мое согласие назвать сына Дином было то, что Сэм женится на мне, я упоминать не стала.

Сэм как-то сжался, сразу став словно меньше ростом, кивнул. И этим же вечером, прихватив одеяло с подушкой, перебрался в гостевую комнату. С тех пор он больше ночей проводил там, чем в моей кровати. Я же говорю, миссис Тесс, — с сексом мне в браке не повезло.

Нет, ну кто мне скажет, что я не права, а? Вы не представляете, миссис Тесс, сколько часов я потратила, выслушивая истории о прекрасном Дине, храбром и бесстрашном Дине, Дине мудром. О том, как много раз он самопожетвовался ради спасения Сэма. Что за жизнь должна была быть у двух братьев, чтобы в ней происходили такие ужасы? Они что, на войне были? Нет. Сэм говорил — охота, но все его рассказы звучали странно. Вот кому надо к психотерапевту ходить — Сэму. 

Так что его «святым» братом я была сыта по горло. Лучше бы я это время на телевизор потратила, право слово.

Как-то раз, гуляя с Дином, я завернула в лавку рукоделья. Мне пришло в голову вышить золотом изображение Девы Марии Гваделупской и повесить у кроватки сына.

Похожая на мексиканку длинноволосая смуглая продавщица обвела меня насмешливым взглядом с ног до головы. Я в ответ рассматривала ее. Невысокая, ладная, в черных обтягивающих брючках и черной майке. И чего уставилась? Может, она из этих… которые по девочкам? Как можно холоднее я озвучила заказ. И даже упаковывая товар, она не спускала с меня глаз. А когда я шагнула к двери, спросила:

— Он до сих пор плачет ночами и зовет Дина?

Первая мысль — она спрашивает о сыне. Откуда ей известно его имя?

— Дин никого не зовет, — зло бросила я, хотя надо было уйти молча. — Он еще маленький и просто плачет.

И только когда я достаточно удалилась от магазина, то поняла, что девица спрашивала о Сэме. Щеки вспыхнули — это его бывшая? Ну раз она в курсе, что тот просыпался ночами с криком. Мне, кстати, этот совсем не мешало. Спала я крепко и, даже если слышала сквозь сон какие-то звуки или всхлипы, то просто переворачивалась на другой бок.

Но в ту лавку я больше не ходила.

Сэм как-то вечером, уезжая в командировку, показал мне на стоящее в углу прихожей ружье. Дин к тому времени уже подрос.

— Смотри, я его зарядил. Если что, просто берешь и стреляешь. Вот сюда нажать. Понятно?

— Непонятно. — Я сделала шаг назад. — Зачем мне в кого-то стрелять? Район у нас благополучный, улицы постоянно патрулирует полиция. Откуда здесь взяться хулиганам или преступникам?

— Я говорю не про них, — мягко произнес Сэм, настойчиво пихая мне в руки это ужасное ружье. — Есть в мире что-то похуже самых плохих людей.

— Господи Иисусе, ты про призраков, что ли? — рассмеялась я. — Фильмов ужасов пересмотрел? Хотя нет, ты же не смотришь телевизор.

— Послушай, ты не знаешь всего, но поверь, на свете существуют разные… монстры. И я должен быть уверен, что ты сможешь защитить Дина. И себя, конечно.

— Будь уверен, я смогу защитить и сына, и себя. И мне для этого не нужна твоя грязная пукалка. Порождения тьмы боятся молитвы, креста и света истинной веры.

Сэм так иронично изогнул бровь, что мне захотелось его стукнуть. Я как раз недавно снова начала читать перед сном Новый завет и псалмы, как в детстве. Но тогда меня заставляла мать, а сейчас я утвердилась в своей вере сама. 

— Истинно верующий человек устоит перед дьяволом и его отродьями. Люцифер и его твари не причинят нам зла! — я топнула ногой. — Так что убери ружье, не приведи Господь, Дин до него доберется.

Сэм с силой потер лицо ладонями.

— Да, хорошо, уберу. А ты молись, да. Молись, дорогая, у тебя хорошо выходит.

И уехал.

Кстати, о вере. Думаю, со мной вам, миссис Тесс, уже давно все понятно. Правильная католическая семья, молитвы перед едой, сном, много молитв. Воскресные походы в церковь, религиозные собрания и фестивали. Это мои обстоятельства.

Матео, как ни странно, тоже был глубоко верующим человеком. Он никогда не снимал с шеи золотой медальон на цепочке с изображением Девы Марии Гваделупской. А открытками с ней был забит весь бардачок в фольксвагене. Но в отличие от моей семьи, вера Матео было очень личной, не на показ. Временами я замечала, что он, зажмурившись, сжимал в кулаке медальон и шептал про себя слова молитвы, а после быстро и коротко крестился.

А вот веру Сэма я распознать не смогла. Татуировка его с дьявольской пентаграммой меня бесила невероятно, и сколько бы Сэм не говорил, что это защита от демонических сил, я не верила и все! В церковь он не ходил, Библии, или, не дай Бог, Корана, я в его вещах не видела. Я не понимала и поэтому, когда мы только-только стали жить вместе, спросила, какому богу он молится.

— Бог? — спросил Сэм и тепло улыбнулся, будто знал его лично.

— Ангелы? — В его глазах появилась светлая грусть.

— Демоны? — Рука привычным движением легла на пояс. Но там ничего не было.

— Ад? — Морщина между бровей стала глубже, а потом он, словно вспомнив что-то веселое, хмыкнул.

Больше желания говорить с мужем о Господе нашем Иисусе Христе у меня не возникало.

Наш условный семейный мир рухнул, когда Дину исполнилось четыре.

За месяц до дня рождения Дин резко потемнел. Волосы стали черными, завились непослушными кудряшками, а смуглость кожи уже нельзя было списать на летний загар. 

И вот наступил день праздника. Я готовила торт для гостей и заметила с приоткрытую дверь гостиной Сэма. Он вытащил из рамки фотографию, где его, совсем маленького, брат держит на коленях. Подошел с этой фотографии к окну, выходившему на украшенный надувными шариками задний двор, где как раз радостно носился Дин. Сэм подарил ему лазерный пистолет, и сын с удовольствием «стрелял» по шарикам. А мой подарок, большая голубая машина на радиоуправлении, стояла забытая под столом.

Сэм смотрел то на фотографию, то на Дина. Сравнивал, наверно, со своим братом, на том изображении ему как раз четыре. А Сэм смотрел и смотрел, и с каждой секундой мое сердце проваливалось все ниже и ниже.

Миссис Тесс, я обещала быть честной с вами. Я упоминала уже, что при встрече коротко рассказала Сэму, что у меня был парень и он погиб. Нет! Если дословно, то я произнесла — у меня был парень-МЕКСИКАНЕЦ и он погиб. Зачем!? Зачем я добровольно это сказала? Видно, дьявол тянул меня за язык. Или, что вероятнее, Бог обделил меня мозгами, как постоянно твердила мать.

И в этот самый момент Сэм отчетливо видел, что его любимый маленький сынок вылитый мексиканец.

Я затаила дыхание. Сэм повел плечами, отошел от окна и, через время, достаточное для того, чтобы вернуть фотографию в рамку, пошел на кухню. И каждый его шаг был как удар молотка по крышке гроба. Моего, моей беззаботной жизни в этом доме.

Сэм зашел, из моих пальцев выскользнула чашка с кремом. Я стояла не шелохнувшись.

Он подошел ко мне со спины, сказал: «Ну что ты, ничего страшного, мы еще успеем сделать новый крем до прихода гостей», и сжал мои пальцы.

Он успокаивал меня. Он понял и принял. По моим щекам потекли слезы благодарности. В этот момент я его даже любила.

Вы спрашиваете о моих родителях? Ну конечно же, сразу после скромной «свадьбы» я написала маме об этой радостной вести. Мол, не совсем пропащая у нее дочь.

«Он католик? — Нет». «А куда делся твой мексиканец? — Погиб». «Ты беременна!» без всяких вопросительных знаков. Мать, похоже, разбиралась в жизни.

Она приехала к нам, когда Дину было полгода. Выйдя из машины, холодно улыбнулась Сэму, на меня взглянула мельком, на ребенка на моих руках — чуть пристальнее. Зашла в дом, осмотрелась, не сходя с места. Задержалась взглядом на стене с Сэмовой «картинной галереей». Когда Сэм пригласил ее к столу, сказала, что не голодна. Хотя явно встала с рассветом и провела в дороге много часов. 

— Спасибо вам, — неожиданно приветливо сказала она, пожав руку растерянному Сэму, и пошла к двери.

Я чуть не разревелась.

— Ты что, даже не посидишь с нами? Я столько наготовила, весь день у плиты стояла! Не поднимешься наверх посмотреть комнаты?

Мать покачала головой:

— Все, что надо, я увидела.

И вышла. 

Я сунула Дина Сэму в руки и выбежала за матерью.

— Ты уверена, что это твой дом? — спросила она, оборвав мой готовый хлынуть поток возмущения. Я захлопнула рот. — Ни одной твоей фотографии я не заметила. 

Она открыла дверь того же такси, на котором приехала. Значит, велела ждать.

— Как ты живешь, дочь? Как не умираешь каждый день от стыда? Зачем ты, глупый, ветренный ребенок, издеваешься над этим неплохим и много повидавшим человеком?

И уехала. Спасибо, мама, за вечный укор и вечное осуждение. Я даже не успела спросить, почему она была без отца.

Сэм больше никогда не спрашивал, как поживают мои родители и как их здоровье. Так мы и живем до сих пор. Дину скоро шесть, он стал много времени проводить с Сэмом. Они вместе играют на улице, Сэм ему читает на ночь, вдвоем они часто сидят перед компьютером Сэма.

Скоро Дин вырастет, и я буду совсем ему не нужна. Все чаще подумываю найти работу на полдня, чтобы хоть чем-то заниматься.

Спасибо вам, миссис Тесс, наша переписка очень мне помогает. Такая заочная терапия мне по душе. Вы правы, надо обязательно заняться делом, чтобы не чувствовать себя совсем бесполезной.

Миссис Тесс! Доброй ночи! Извините, если будет сумбурно, но я очень тороплюсь. Произошли такие события, такие!..

Но постараюсь по порядку. Сэм уговорил отпустить Дина с ним в поход. Чтобы они неделю пожили в палатке на берегу реки, покатались на лодке, посидели у костра, знаете, все эти мужские развлечения. Дин меня очень-очень просил и весь прямо лучился радостью. Конечно, я их отпустила, с обещанием писать мне три раза в день. 

Они вернулись пару часов назад, но до этого!!! Боже милосердный! С трудом попадаю по клавишам… Итак, сегодня с утра ко мне в дверь постучался… Кто бы вы думали? Матео! Да!!! Матео, живой, здоровый, своей собственной персоной! Я с визгом повисла на его шее. 

Уже не такой молодой, конечно, немного облысевший, но мой! Мой Матео! Когда я обрела способность слушать, он рассказал, что подстроил свою смерть, чтобы его оставили в покое федералы и прочие законники. Что он скрывался, завязал с криминалом и теперь вернулся за мной. Сказал, ему чудовищно жаль, что так вышло, но он никак не мог меня предупредить, а то мое горе выглядело бы неправдоподобным.

Я ему сразу вывалила, как жила без него, как вспоминала каждый день, как жизнь мне была не мила. То держала его за руки, то гладила по лицу, наглядеться не могла. Матео обвел глазами гостиную, посмотрел на телевизор последней модели и странно хмыкнул.

— Боже, я несу всякую чушь. У тебя же есть сын! — завопила я.

— Знаю, видел. 

— Видел? Но как?.. 

— Несколько дней следил за домом, ждал, пока этот… твой уедет.

Я удивилась. Зачем? Да вздумай Сэм помешать, Матео бы уложил его одной левой. Сэм худой такой да и старый уже.

— Слушай, — тяжело выдохнул Матео. Мой Матео!!! — Я приехал за тобой, но сына не возьму. Я его не знаю…

— Ты узнаешь! — закричала я. — Он прекрасный мальчик, весь в тебя.

— Я сказал! — Матео встал. — Твое дело решить. Жду тебя завтра в девять у Уоллмарта. И только попробуй проговориться своему муженьку!..

— Ты что?! Я ему никогда про тебе и не говорила!

— Завтра в девять! — напомнил Матео и ушел.

День пролетел незаметно. Сначала я кинулась собирать чемоданы, но тут же опомнилась и отложила в сторону вещи Дина. Принялась мыть посуду — бросила. Стала чистить овощи к ужину — порезала палец. И тут вернулись Дин с Сэмом.

Сэм остался в гараже вытаскивать вещи из багажника своей монстротачки, а Дин забежал, звеня радостным «мама», обнял меня за колени и затараторил:

— А ты знаешь, где мы были? Знаешь? Папа меня повез в такое необычное место. Такое! Настоящий дом под землей. Хочешь, расскажу?

— Сейчас, солнышко, только я к папе на минутку схожу. А ты пока молока попей с печеньем. Я вернусь через минуту.

И пошла в гараж. Я честно хотела сказать Сэму и не при Дине, что завтра уеду и чуть позже заберу сына. Мне представлялось, что он и сам будет рад избавиться от чужого ребенка.

Возможно, вы меня сочтете глупой, миссис Тесс, но я абсолютно не сомневаюсь, что смогу переубедить Матео насчет Дина, и вскоре мы заживем счастливой семьей, о которой я столько лет мечтала. И подарим Дину братишек и сестричек.

Я шагнула в раскрытые двери гаража. Сэм меня не услышал — из дребезжавшей магнитолы гремел древний рок. И не увидел — возился на переднем сидении. Да и не ждал, верно. Я старалась как можно реже заходить в гараж. Моя любимая машинка ниссан микра, которую два года назад подарил мне Сэм, обычно стояла на подъездной дорожке.

Зато я увидела. Оказывается, в багажнике этой чертовой машины было двойное дно, сейчас приоткрытое. И в ярком свете потолочных ламп на меня смотрели ножи всех форм и размеров, куча пистолетов и ружей, какие-то железки такого жуткого вида, что у меня заныли зубы.

И меня озарило — Сэм маньяк, настоящий маньяк. Это объясняло его частые «командировки», во время которых он наверняка выискивал новых жертв, нежелание расставаться со своей машиной, в которой хранил свой мерзкий арсенал…

Я постаралась выйти как можно тише. Не буду ему ничего говорить, а то рискую стать следующей в его кровавом списке.

Дин спал на диване в гостиной, рядом стоял пустой стакан из-под молока. Устал, бедный. Ничего, скоро ты познакомишься со своим настоящим папочкой. Я накрыла его пледом и пошла наверх. Сэм захочет, перенесет его в детскую, а даже если он поспит внизу, ничего страшного, так бывало не раз.

Сейчас два ночи, все уснули, и я села писать вам письмо, миссис Тесс. Я все продумала и завтра сделаю следующее. Утром, как ни в чем не бывало, провожу Сэма на работу и отвезу Дина в школу. Потом вернусь, соберу немного вещей, сяду в машину и тогда напишу Сэму сообщение, чтобы он забрал Дина домой, а потом выброшу телефон. И к девяти буду в назначенном месте.

Нет, миссис Тесс, я не боюсь оставлять Дина с Сэмом даже на пару дней (позже я его обязательно возьму). Я уверена, материнским сердцем чую, что Сэм Дину никогда не сделает плохо. Даже если обидится на его глупую мать.

А вы, если в городе и окрестностях вдруг начнут пропадать люди или появятся странные трупы, сообщите, пожалуйста, данные Сэма Винчестера в полицию.

Это мое последнее вам письмо. Деньги за месяц, хоть он еще не закончился, я вам перевела. Сейчас нажму на «отправить» и сотру все информацию с компьютера. Не хочу, чтобы Сэм нашел и прочел нашу переписку. В ней много обидного для него.

Спасибо вам за наши беседы, пусть и виртуальные. Теперь я нашла свое утерянное было счастье, и у нас с Дином все будет хорошо. Если выдастся возможность, черкну вам пару строк. Постараюсь запомнить ваш электронный адрес, хотя такие вещи у меня с трудом задерживаются в голове.

Прощайте! Надеюсь, ваша жизнь тоже радостная и ее направляет милосердный Господь.

***

Однажды вы назвали меня сильной женщиной, миссис Тесс. Не знаю, в то время я была глупее и вздорнее курицы. Но эти ваши слова помогли мне совершить то, что я сделала сегодня: я позвонила в полицию из уличного автомата — представляете, они еще существуют — и сообщила адрес нынешнего проживания разыскиваемого международного преступника. Да, я про Матео. Возможно, вы потом увидите его в новостях.

А теперь по порядку. Здравствуйте, миссис Тесс. Надеюсь, у вас все хорошо. Прошло пять лет с тех пор, как я отправила вам последнее письмо. Полное глупой куриной радости. Простите, что все время упоминаю куриц, Матео звал меня только так.

Меня трясет от отвращения к себе, когда я вспоминаю, как кудахтала про семью, счастливое воссоединение, что я возьму Дина. 

Знаете, что мне сказал Сэм, когда, удивленный, перезвонил уточнить, почему я не смогу забрать Дина из школы, а я вывалила на него свои куриные радости? «Сама делай что хочешь, но Дина ты не получишь!» Вот так. Матео не собирался его брать, Сэм не собирался его отдавать. А я осталась ни с чем, поставив все на мужчину, которого я любила давным-давно и которого, оказывается, совсем не знала.

Не буду утомлять вас подробностями своей весьма несчастливой жизни. В историях женщин, натерпевшихся от деспотичных мужей, много общего. Было плохо. Больно, нестерпимо обидно и снова больно. 

Почти сразу я забеременела, но Матео как раз начал распускать руки, и беременность окончилась выкидышем. Больше детей иметь я не могла.

Когда я жила с Сэмом, то думала только о Матео, мечтала о нем. Теперь я понимаю, какое спокойное и счастливое время было. И какой идиоткой я была. Видимо, и впрямь Господь обделил меня мозгами. Страстей мне хотелось! Получила столько, что не съесть.

Конечно, Матео не завязал с криминалом. Наоборот, его теневой бизнес расползся по всему Техасу. Подробностей не знаю, но про продажу мексиканских девочек в бордели скажу точно.

Жил Матео в Амарилло в большом, внешне скромном особняке. Зато внутри все кричало о роскоши. Да, я тоже раньше думала, что золотые унитазы — это шутка.

Меня держали в отдельном комфортабельном крыле с мощными дверями, откуда не было прохода в основную часть дома. Я не зря говорю — держали, и не зря сравниваю себя с курицей. С курицей в золотой клетке. У меня было все, но любые прогулки кроме внутреннего двора за высоким забором были запрещены. Я умирала со скуки. А ведь раньше я считала, что скучнее Сэма еще поискать. Ладно, не буду об одном и том же.

Из выданных мне книг имелась гора священной литературы во главе с Библией. Над которой я провела пару лет, уча стихи наизусть, чтобы развить в себе смирение.

А еще был телевизор — огромная плазма на всю стену. Серьезно, на всю огромную стену. По-моему, в кинотеатре экран и то меньше. Плюс возможность смотреть любые фильмы через сеть. И мировой кинематограф стал моим оружием. Вы представляете, сколько на свете существует фильмов, где заточенный герой находит хитроумный выход, обманывает бдительность тюремщиков и сбегает? Их много, очень много.

Я долго ждала. От момента, когда я составила план, до момента приведения его в действие прошло полтора года. Сложных и болезненных. Но теперь у меня была цель. Я уже не выла ночами в подушку, умоляя Господа, чтобы Сэм пришел и спас меня. К слову, постельные игры Матео с доминированием и подчинением оказались совсем не играми. Да и не были такими никогда. Была просто одна юная глупая курица.

Как именно я выбралась, здесь рассказывать не стану. Это вообще отдельный сюжет для фильма. Но мало того, что сумела убежать целая и невредимая, я умудрилась прихватить с собой неплохую сумму наличкой. Ее будет сложно положить на счет в наше время, но я что-нибудь придумаю.

И самое главное — я сдала копам этого жирного мексиканского мудака.

Пишу вам из придорожного кафе. Сейчас допью кофе, я все-таки его полюбила, и поеду к моим любимым мужчинам — Дину и Сэму. Надеюсь, они меня простят. Боюсь ужасно, аж поджилки трясутся. Точно — курица.

***

Я не знаю, как жить дальше, миссис Тесс. Жизнь опять сделала крутой поворот и повернулась ко мне отнюдь не лицом.

Когда я приехала к нашему дому в Остине, то никого не застала. Дин, скорее всего, был на учебе, а Сэм на работе. Как я могла не учесть этого. Для меня-то все дни были выходными.

Я уже развернулась, чтобы пойти посидеть в арендованной машине, пока кто-нибудь не вернется, когда заметила приоткрытую дверь гаража.

Я никогда не забуду того, что увидела.

Сэм, почему-то совершенно седой, жутко растрепанный, сидел на переднем сидении машины, вцепившись в руль, и тихо, почти беззвучно рыдал. Я открыла было рот, чтобы спросить, все ли у него в порядке, когда он простонал сквозь зубы — Ди-ин!

У меня подкосились ноги, в голову пришла одна лишь мысль — с Дином что-то случилось, а через миг сообразила — это он о своем покойном брате.

Господи Вседержатель, неужели Сэм столько лет не может его забыть? Разве это нормально? Но я прикусила язык и тихо выскользнула из гаража. Села в машину и нажала на газ. Меня тут никто не ждал. У нас с Сэмом были разные Дины, только у него было их два, а у меня ни одного.

Но почему он так плохо выглядит, ему же слегка за пятьдесят? 

Я знаю, как мне жить, миссис Тесс. Не зря я люблю писать письма — пока набираешь текст, лучшее соображаешь. Мысли распределяются в голове ровным слоем.

Я уеду. Куда-нибудь на Север, хоть в тут же Миннесоту. Я ни разу живьем не видела снега. У меня есть деньги, не пропаду. Найду работу, чтобы не быть бесполезной. Буду ежемесячно высылать Сэму деньги. Или же не стоит напоминать о себе? Еще обдумаю этот момент.

Снова прощаюсь с вами, миссис Тесс. Теперь вряд ли уж когда вам напишу. Аминь.

***

Не знаю, живы ли вы, миссис Тесс, пользуетесь ли этой устаревшей почтовой программой, но я напишу, пусть в никуда. Хочу поставить точку в истории своей нелепой жизни.

Вчера мне позвонил сын, Дин. Не знаю, как он нашел меня. Сэм умер неделю назад. Дин сообщил мне об этом, когда уже уладил, как он сказал, связанные с похоронами вопросы. И попросил приехать.

— Адрес не забыла? — По голосу чувствовалось, что он улыбается.

Неужели он меня простил и не винит? Дева Мария, дай мне сил не умереть от счастья, когда я его увижу — только об этом я могла думать, заказывая билет на самолет.

Он такой красивый, мой мальчик! Такой славный! Теперь я знаю, что такое рай на земле — после пятнадцати лет разлуки увидеть сына. Ему сейчас почти двадцать два!

Он встретил меня на пороге, обнял, завел за руку внутрь. Я быстро огляделась. Надо же! Почти ничего не поменялось, даже шторы те же, выцвели совсем. Только на той стене, где висели родственники Сэма, было пусто. От фотографий в рамках остались темные прямоугольники.

— Я забираю их с собой, — пояснил Дин, перехватив мой удивленный взгляд. — Я позвал тебя попрощаться.

— Как?! — У меня сердце на миг перестало биться. — Я думала, что мы…

— Я прямо сейчас уезжаю, хотел только тебя увидеть напоследок.

— Напоследок, — эхом повторила я. — А чем ты занимаешься?

— Учусь в Стэнфорде, как отец.

И я ни на секунду не задумалась, про какого отца речь. Конечно, про Сэма.

Дин улыбался и смотрел на меня с такой любовью, что горло перехватило.

— Прости меня! Прости меня, мой мальчик…

— Не надо. — Дин мягко накрыл мои руки своей ладонью. Как всегда делал Сэм. — Я думал о тебе только хорошее.

— Как Сэм… как папа? — Мне необходимо было говорить, чтобы не плакать. — Что с ним, почему он умер? Ему же было… подожди… шестьдесят…

— Шестьдесят четыре, — поправил Дин. — Он долго болел. Жил только ради памяти о нем, а это сложно, выматывает. Но теперь он свободен и ушел к Нему. — Дин со светлым лицом поднял глаза к потолку.

«Неужели, — чуть не вскрикнула я, — Сэм перед смертью уверовал! Спасибо, Господи!» 

— Ушел к нему, — повторил Дин, и до меня дошло, что речь о покойном брате Сэма.

— Но постой! А ты куда?..

— У меня есть место, где жить. Можно сказать, семейное гнездо.

И только тут я заметила на его руке ту же татуировку, что была на груди Сэма. Стало горько — не уехала бы я, никогда не позволила сыну совершить такой грех. Ибо сказано в Библии: «Не накалывайте на себе письмена». Но ничего не сказала, не имела никакого права.

— Мамочка, не плачь, — Дин обнял меня за плечи и показал рукой вокруг. — Не волнуйся. Все плохое закончилось. Теперь ты дома!

И я разревелась, в точности как много лет назад.

Я махала Дину вслед даже тогда, когда эта древняя Сэмова машина, на которой сын зачем-то уехал, скрылась за поворотом. 

А потом поняла, что он не оставил ни одного своего контакта.

Мне чуть за сорок, я сижу одна в большом доме, и ясно вижу, что жизнь кончена. Я потеряла все, что смогла. Сына, которого вряд ли увижу снова. Человека, с которым прожила шесть лет, и не знала его, не желала знать. Если судить по словам Дина, Сэм жил только ради памяти мертвого брата. Закрываю глаза и с вершины прожитых годов понимаю, что да — Сэм и сам был почти мертвый. Спокойствие, теплые улыбки, забота — на большее его не хватало. Все силы уходили на то, чтобы просто жить. А я мешала!

Странно это все. Теперь я жалею, что пропускала истории про Дина-старшего мимо ушей и даже злилась на Сэма. Удивительно, как хитро Господь плетет паутину наших судеб, соединяя или разводя родных людей.

Теперь Сэм ушел на Небеса. И как бы я не жалела о прошлом, как бы не хотела все вернуть, что-то внутри меня точно знает — если и я попаду в рай, то Сэму будет не до меня.


End file.
